Cute
by HardyBoyz4Eva
Summary: Jedam. Jeff, Adam, and a Halloween outfit that should be outlawed… Please Review!


**Title:** Cute

**Rated:** T (Teen)

**Genre(s):** Romance/Humor

**Pair(s):** Jeff/Adam

**Summary:** Jeff, Adam, and a Halloween outfit that should be outlawed…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone, other than my OCs.

**Warning:** Slash, Cross-Dress, Occasional Sexual Reference

**Dedication:** This is for JoMoFan-spot. We had talked about an Adam cross-dress fic, but my Hunter muse decided to skip town. Until he returns, I have this! I hope you enjoy.

**OOOO**

"You look… cute." Jeff said.

Adam blinked, dumbfounded. "Cute? _Cute_? I stand here for ten minutes, so freakin' cold that I'm sure the connection between my brain and my balls has been severed, and all you can say is I… look… _cute_?"

Jeff knocked the ashes off of his cigarette as he leaned up against the wall, watching Daylee and Dayla fill their pillowcases with candy and rob the poor town blind. "Well, think of it this way. I could've told you the truth."

"What _truth_?" Adam hissed. "What… are you _ashamed_ of me, Jeffrey? Admit it, you think I'm hideous!"

Jeff rolled his eyes. "I never said that, Adam."

"You didn't have to say it. You implied it." Adam sniffed pitifully. "It's fine. I understand. You think that I'm a hideous, foolish freak of nature. I suppose that I'll have to eat worms and die…"

"Worms? _Really_, Adam? Did we dip into the happy juice early today?" Jeff raised a dark eyebrow.

"You hate me." Adam said.

"I love you." Jeff countered.

"If you love me, then why don't you love my outfit?" Adam asked, before he sniffled once more.

"I never said that I didn't love your outfit." Jeff denied.

"You said that I look _cute_." Adam forced out, as if 'cute' was a vile word that should be exiled from the English language entirely. Jeff smirked.

"That you do, babe." Jeff stubbed out the cigarette and tossed it into the nearby ash tray. "You're cute. Not many people can pull of the 60s housewife look. Maybe a little too cute…"

Jeff looked across the street. He could barely make out the form of Dave Batista. In recent months, The Animal had taken an unwanted interest in Adam. And the fact that Adam flaunted his all-too-inviting curves in that tiny dress (complete with a ribbon in his hair to match) didn't make it any better. For the most part, Adam remained oblivious to Batista's advances. He was actually the one who had first mentioned the looks to Jeff, but that was where that conversation ended. It had fallen to the back of Adam's mind, but not Jeff's.

Subconsciously, Jeff pulled the taller man closer by the ties of his frilly little apron. Halloween was the only time of year when Adam could publicly indulge in his cross-dressing fetish without fear of ridicule. Often, Jeff was amazed at how twisted his baby could be. From nurses outfits to waitresses, to teachers and librarians, and _once_ he had been a Playboy Bunny. Come to think of it, Jeff wondered where Adam managed to hide all of these outfits. He had never actually seen them unless they were on the blond…

Watching as Daylee and Dayla ran further into town, Jeff and Adam followed behind slowly. When the children finally settled, Jeff pulled Adam behind the nearest building (away from the prying eyes of Dave Batista, of course) and took the time to fully admire Adam's outfit. He wore a tight, tiny dress that fell down to his knees, complete with a frilly apron tied loosely around his waist. He had a thick, black ribbon in his fluffy blond hair that matched the color of the dress. And he wore small heels with an arc that would make them more comfortable to walk in.

"I want the truth, Jeff. You know that I don't like it when you lie to me." Adam said honestly.

"You want the truth, huh?" Jeff said, while his hand skirted dangerously close to the edge of Adam's skirt. "The truth is… you look damn _sexy_ in that dress, and it makes me want to…" here, Jeff whispered the rest in Adam's ear.

Adam turned beet-red, astonished at his husband's rather vulgar choice of words. And yet, his heart was beating erratically in his chest. "Really?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" Jeff asked.

Adam chose not to mention their conversation five minutes earlier. "No."

"Trust me; this will turn out to be quite the treat for both of us." Jeff watched as two exhausted children raced up to him, their pillowcases filled to the brim (practically overflowing) with candy. "Maybe we can try for another?"

"You… you want another baby?" Adam asked, astonished. He was honored that Jeff wanted more children with him.

"Yeah, of course I do. We make adorable babies." Jeff said truthfully.

So, Jeff and Adam carried their two girls back to the car and buckled them in, before they drove off back to their house in Cameron, North Carolina. Adam felt a lot better now that Jeff had come clean about the true meaning of the word 'cute', and he honestly couldn't wait until they got back to the bedroom to enact some of his 'plans'…

**OOOO**

**A/N:** Just a cute little Jedam one-shot. I hope to have the full story of the Hunter/Adam/Randy fic posted sometime this weekend. In the meantime, please review!


End file.
